


Specialized Rewards

by QueenUruunSunflower



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Creampie, Deepthroating, Frottage, Kissing, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Pokephilia, Rough Sex, Teratophilia, Trans Female Character, Watersports, piss in mouth, ripped clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenUruunSunflower/pseuds/QueenUruunSunflower
Summary: Smut with maximum levels of self-indulgence I wrote to make myself feel better during a mental health spiral. It did not work, but the porn didn't go away or anything, so here. Maybe I'll do other parts to this at some point, but prrrrobably not!Also the pokemon here are consenting, intelligent creatures, not just animals. Just throwing that out there. Zoophiles DNI peace sign emoji
Relationships: Female Pokemon Trainer/Goodra, Female Pokemon Trainer/Hakamo-o
Kudos: 8





	Specialized Rewards

The trainer kneeled down in the grass in front of her Hakamo-o. She liked to reward her team when they got a victory, and the feisty dragon had just taken out a much higher-levelled Duraludon. Luckily, she’s done this enough times by now to know exactly what her pokemon wanted as a treat. She presses her face against the scaled crotch of Hakamo-o, feeling him getting hard against her forehead. 

She waits patiently for him to get started as she reaches down and slips her own cock out of her skirt, beginning to stroke herself lightly. Hakamo-o’s dick was a *lot* bigger than hers was, not to mention the ridges he had along its shaft. She felt those ridges start to rub along her cheek as he humped her face, pleasuring himself with her soft features as she masturbated. He wasn’t just planning on dry-humping her while she got off, though, so she closed her eyes and waited. 

After getting himself nice and riled up, Hakamo-o pulled back and aimed his long, thick member at his trainer’s cute face. She smiled and pushed her ample chest out, knowing that’s where he liked to start. It was a small stream at first, but with how long its been since he’d been non-stop battling, he really needed to let this out. She felt his hot piss soak through her cleavage, ruining the white, wool top she had on and flooding her torso with warmth. Hakamo-o made sure her shirt was completely soaked through before aiming lower, splattering her own cock with his golden shower. She only reacted by stroking faster, cherishing the warmth and wetness around her girlcock. 

Once she’s sitting in a puddle, feeling warm and wet all over, she opens her mouth for the part she knew would come next. Still mid-stream, Hakamo-o penetrates her mouth, pissing right down her throat as he begins to fuck her face. His two big, armored claws grasp at the back of her head, pushing her down further along his length and making her sputter, piss dripping down her chin as she fails to swallow it. Soon, all it can do is pool in her mouth and flow out past her lips as she forces her throat closed, unable to swallow and breathe at the same time. 

Hakamo-o thrusts, his hard, leaky cock going in and out of his trainer’s face hole as she gropes her own tits, the pee dripping out of her mouth soaking them anew. Her nose-breathing was thin and irregular, and she started feeling lightheaded as he began to pick up his pace, forcing short choking noises out of his trainer’s throat. 

Eventually, his bladder runs dry, but only once his trainer is absolutely drenched from chin-to-toe in him, feeling it dripping from her cleavage, pooling in her shoes, creeping its way around the curve of her ass. Satisfied, he pulled out of her mouth, leaving her gasping for breath and coughing up the last few spurts of his pee into her own lap, over her own cock. Then he presses his whole weight into her. 

With Hakamo-o on top, she can’t masturbate anymore, though her girldick longs for the tight, warm grasp. With her arms pinned to her sides, though, she pushes out her chest again, nonverbally begging for Hakamo-o to keep going. He does, trailing a claw up her stomach and tits, resting on the fabric above one nipple for just a moment before clamping down hard and ripping her top to shreds around her. She gasps lustfully, her wet tits flopping out into the open air as she feels her skirt go next, her whole outfit being tossed to the side as Hakamo-o positions himself by her crotch. 

Pressing down on her roughly but carefully, Hakamo-o’s cock begins rubbing against hers, dwarfing the human trainer’s small, girly penis with the massive dragon dick. He begins thrusting rapidly, holding the two of them in place with his applied weight as they frot, the trainer starting to moan happily as her dragon uses her. 

He doesn’t just press down on her cock, though. Still humping her, his ridges riding along her short length and sending arrows of pleasure through her whole body, he places a claw just above her groin and pushes down hard, squeezing the naked trainer’s bladder. She whines, bucking involuntarily as she’s used, but can’t stop herself from taking her own turn pissing all over her body. It sprays out quickly from the tip of her dick, painting the underside of Hakamo-o’s shaft and then flowing over her stomach. The stream gets harsher as the dragon presses down again, shooting all the way up to her face, the trainer feeling it soaking her tits and chin all over again. 

It doesn’t last as long as his had, though, and before long she’s just left panting as Hakamo-o keeps humping her piss-drenched form. She can feel her back pressing into the grass and wet dirt beneath her as he has his way, his thrusts against her body getting faster and rougher. She turns into a mess, her mouth hanging open as she moans loudly into the air, joined soon after by happy grunts from her pokemon. 

With the sight beneath him, his moaning trainer twitching at the feeling of his cock - not even in her, just on her - as he dominates her slick, naked body, Hakamo-o doesn’t last much longer. Taking in the sight of her bouncing breasts, slim waist, and twitching cock, he growls lustfully as he cums, splattering her with a 2nd layer of liquid, over top the coat of piss. The white-hot dragon seed covers her puny dick, trailing up over her stomach and chest, covering them in a steady glaze of cum. Only once everything from her collarbone to her pelvis is sticky and white does he back off, taking a few steps back and falling down onto his ass. 

Hakamo-o curls up in the grass, satisfied and sleepy after his session with his trainer. It was several moments before she could even move, though, her body still recovering from how roughly she’d been manhandled. Well, pokemon-handled. Dragon-handled? He’d handled her. He’d handled her cock and tits and face and everything else. Naked except for her piss-soaked shoes, she stands slowly and achily so she can return her champ to his pokeball. 

Once he’s reabsorbed into his capsule, the trainer looks down at herself. Lots of piss and cum. And sweat. She ran her palm up her stomach, feeling the steamy liquids mixing against her hand, then brought it up to her face so she could lick it off, the taste overbearingly salty. 

She still hadn’t cum yet. So, doing what any responsible trainer would do, she brought out another pokeball to ‘reward’ another member of her team. This time, she called out the fully evolved Goodra, who upon being called out immediately saw his trainer fully naked, erect, and covered with bodily fluids. She offered a small wave and a shrug, knowing Goodra knew what to do. 

Being gooey herself, it was in the name, Goodra was an expert in gunk-removal. She wrapped her arms tightly around her trainer, the slime coating her body immediately pulling the goop off the woman’s form and reincorporating it into Goodra’s own thick coat. A less skilled dragon wouldn’t know this trick, but it was this Goodra’s pride… and her trainer’s blessing. 

Goodra sets her trainer back down, dry and good as new… still naked, though. And looking pretty hard. Before her trainer can even thank the dragon, she feels a small, wet claw grasp at her shaft and begin to stroke lightly. After a small, involuntary moan, the trainer looks up at her pokemon and the two smile at each other. 

She’s back on her back, ready to take another dragon’s weight pressing down on her, though this time expecting things to go quite a bit gentler. Indeed, Goodra was not as rough and tumble as the fighting-type dragon had been, and when she inserts her trainer into her wet pussy, it’s with gentleness. The trainer might not have had the biggest cock, but even if it had been a microdong, it belonged to Goodra’s master and she felt utterly giddy to have it inside of her. 

Goodra rode the human’s girly dick, bouncing slowly up and down and bringing moans out of the woman near-instantaneously. Goodra was so moist and soft, but so firm and tight, the trainer imagined this is what fucking in heavan must feel like. She bucks her hips up with each bounce the dragon takes, its round form jiggling even more than before. Goodra lays her body down over the trainer’s, covering much more of it than Hakamo-o could with her size, her warm, wet skin feeling incredible against the woman’s stomach and chest and legs. Continuing to ride the small cock inside of her, Goodra pressed her snout against her trainer’s mouth, wanting the real reward she’d been craving. 

The trainer hummed happily into the kiss, feeling in utter bliss. She could cum any second, she thought, with Goodra’s tight pussy clamping down around her, the dragon’s long tongue beginning to fill her mouth. She felt a moist claw beginning to grope her tit, soft, scaly fingers pinching at her nipple as heat built up rapidly in her groin. Her breathing started getting sharp, and Goodra was able to anticipate what was coming with the rise and fall of her trainer’s chest. 

Leaving the soft, warm embrace of her trainer’s lips behind, Goodra sat up to really give it to her. She slammed her hips down before bringing them back up to do it again, absolutely pounding her master’s cock with her tight cunt. The woman yelped with intense pleasure as she felt herself slip into orgasm, spunking right into the pokemon’s eager pussy. Goodra didn’t stop, though, knowing the pleasure would only exponentially intensify if she kept riding post-orgasm. 

She was right, even before she was done cumming, the trainer was writhing uncontrollably on the grassy ground. It felt so hot, so wet, her cum coating her cock, lubing it up as it went in and out of Goodra’s pussy over and over. She couldn’t stop bucking, her moans turning into screams as her head went totally numb. Goodra only giggled, determined to milk her trainer dry. She knew her trainer’s cock would probably be sore after one orgasm, but that didn’t stop her from pushing for a second. 

After moments of agonizing, amazing pleasure, the trainer came again, her tiny girldick emptying another big load right into Goodra. The trainer was totally cum-brained by now, unable to ask Goodra to stop even if she’d wanted to, which she definitely, absolutely didn’t. She came a third time, so much jizz filling the dragon’s tight hole that it leaked out of her, coating the space between their crotches with seed. She came a fourth time, her nails digging into the mud beneath her, her throat going sore from the moans. It was on the fifth spurt of hot, sticky cum into her eager, slut hole that Goodra finally came herself, howling lustfully as she pressed down into her trainer. 

The pokemon trainer couldn’t think for a solid few minutes after how intense that had been, but by the time she’d come to her senses, she found herself making out with Goodra. She sighed happily, loving her pokemon more than anything, brimming with pride at how well they were all attuned to her own desires. Maybe it was *her* who’d been needing a reward, after all. She pressed her tongue against Goodra’s, savoring the warmth and closeness, the sensation of the soft kissing. She realized she was still inside and gave a few more soft, gentle thrusts into Goodra’s cunt, making the dragon purr as they continued tonguing one another. Naked, warm, and loved, the trainer pondered which of her team she should let out for a ‘reward’ next.


End file.
